


Can't You See?

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Howlin' [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Werewolves, howlin' verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Drabble in the Howlin' verse. This is a collection of instances where Kurt and Burt interact. Each one takes place at a different point in time, ranging from when Kurt is very young, to when Kurt is living away from home in a new state with his mate, to years down the road. Just a little look into the relationship between father and son that we don't get to see in the main works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See?

"I know what kind of oil to use, dad, I'm not some sort of  _novice_ ," a twelve year old Kurt called through the garage after his dad had yelled after him to make sure he grabbed the right bottle off the shelf. They were working on old Mr. Bannerman's car after hours because Burt wanted to teach his son a thing or two without getting in the way of the other guys at the shop, and Kurt was determined to prove his worth. "I could have just come by while you were open. It doesn't take that long to change some oil..." he argued, joining his dad under the hood with the fresh oil and funnel.

Burt shook his head and laughed, helping his son start draining out the old oil and noting how careful he was not to get any on his coveralls. "You know the coveralls are there to get dirty, right? I mean, you really don't have to be that careful, kid." But Kurt just glared at him and blew up at his bangs so they'd flop out of his crystal blue eyes, making Burt laugh all the more. "Okay, okay... Anyway, I know an oil change doesn't take that long, but a talk with my kid might. We don't catch up enough lately, Kurt. I've been working too many Fridays and you've been so busy with your whole 'remodeling' mission..."

Kurt shrugged and Burt powered on while his son worked away. It wasn't like Kurt had to prove himself, but he wanted to do this, and Burt would always let Kurt do whatever he needed to feel accomplished and proud. "I really like what you've done so far. It's very... dignified. So what's going on at school? Any clubs or sports or... you know, whatever kids do these days?" He cracked a smile as Kurt rolled his eyes but also grinned at him, showing those little teeth he was so self-conscious about. Oh, how Burt hated that his boy was growing up... He just worried that at some point he'd lose these moments with the kid. And that would kill him.

"School's fine. I mean, it's not great, but it's okay, dad. I just wish it was a little harder sometimes. Is that weird?" He tilted his head at his dad and the man beamed at him.

"No, son, that just means you're smart. You're a good kid, Kurt," he ruffled Kurt's hair with his dingy hands and the young man squealed, whacking his dad with the dirty rag he'd been using to keep the oil neat and making Burt howl with laughter. "Haha! You're just like Lizzie," he commented, still grinning and cackling while Kurt tried to rub and wipe away whatever grime his father had left on his hair and skin.

Blue eyes lit up as Kurt stared at his dad, his own half-smile stuck on his face. "Am I?" he asked, wonder in his voice. "Oh, I hope I am. But... but I want to be like you, too, dad." Kurt spoke softly but surely, and Burt felt his heart swell with pride at the boy before him. "I just... I want to be like her so she's still here, you know? The world shouldn't have to lose her just because she died."

Kurt's voice cracked slightly, but it wasn't so hard to have these talks anymore. They spoke about Elizabeth enough that it was okay now. It wasn't taboo to speak like this. Burt beamed at his boy, helping to clean up the car before pouring the new oil while Kurt held the funnel steady, his eyes a little blurry as he watched his son's delicate hands at work. "You have the best of both of us, Kurt. You are the single best thing your mother and I ever made. You're such a good kid, Kurt. I am so, so proud of you." His voice cracked and he had to set the oil down before he was finished pouring so he could wipe his eyes to see, but Kurt didn't comment.

"I love you, dad," he said softly, sliding up along side his father and hugging him so much like his mom used to that it made Burt's heart stutter. "I'm always gonna make you proud."

* * *

 

"What the hell do you mean it's nothing?" Burt's voice rang through the house when Kurt tried to escape down to his bedroom after school. He really wished the school hadn't felt the need to call his dad about anything. There was nothing to worry about, but that damn guidance counselor... Ms. Pillsbury. Like the dough-boy. She was so... nosy. And she didn't even help, for God's sake! If she was going to stick her nose into things she could at least actually help instead of just causing more trouble.

If those guys ever found out that a phone call home had been made... Even though Kurt hadn't wanted it to be made, they'd still blame him. It wasn't his fault they'd been overheard and that woman had found out about it before the end of the day! Maybe the jocks should have picked a less populated area to start calling the freshman names. Or maybe they should have just not been such pigheaded idiots. But, that was probably asking way too much of a complete moron who could barely pass basic math.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked up at the stairs where his father had started after him, down into his bedroom. "I mean," he said pointedly, eyes narrowed at the man, "it's nothing. It's not a big deal, dad. They were being rude, I told them as much, they said some more things, I said my peace, and it was done. That was that."

Satchel tossed on his bed, Kurt sat at his vanity and started wiping his face with a moist towelette, preparing to clear his pores from the scum that polluted the air of McKinley High. "Nothing bad happened, dad. They didn't touch me. I simply confirmed that I am unpopular and thus have no date for whatever formal occasion is next occurring and agreed that I have yet to find my niche. Then I had to explain what 'niche' means. It was all  _very_ enlightening, I'm sure."

"Well, I don't like getting phone calls about bullying, Kurt. I just don't. Even if you say there was nothing to it but some misunderstandings," Burt argued, sitting on Kurt's bed and removing his hat, worrying it between his hands. "I worry about you, kid. And you said you don't fit in..." Burt's voice trailed off as Kurt glared at him in the vanity mirror.

There was silence for a few minutes, while Kurt finished his skincare ritual and his father just watched him with this pained look in his eyes. Finally taking pity on the older man, Kurt motioned for him to go ahead and say it. "It's just, well, maybe you should think about joining a sport. Teams really help make you feel more... I dunno. Like part of the group? One of the crowd? You might not stand out so much and get picked on and..." his voice died in his throat at the look Kurt was giving him.

"No thanks, dad," he said flatly, no emotion on his pale face. "I'd rather avoid spending any more time around the jocks than I have to, I think."

It was the first time Kurt wasn't completely honest with his dad, and as Burt sighed and gave up, retreating up the stairs and letting Kurt know he was ordering pizza for dinner and he'd call down when it got there, Kurt felt a weight in his gut like a stone. He should have told his dad about the word those boys had used. He should have confessed to his dad about how right they were.

But his dad had been a jock back in high school, and every jock seemed to hate Kurt on principle, without even having confirmation that he was what they said he was. He knew his dad loved him, but... what if this was something he just couldn't deal with? How could Kurt tell his dad he was gay if it meant the one person in the world Kurt loved would hate him? He just... he couldn't handle that.

So instead, he swallowed down his confessions like bitter pills. Kurt pretended the word 'fag' wasn't burning a brand on his heart, and he convinced himself that the boys at school believed him when he'd claimed unpopularity the cause for his lack of a girlfriend. Even if he never really denied who he was, what he was, it still felt like a betrayal to himself and his kind.

Kurt barely ate a slice of pizza that night, and the next week he'd caught a cold, which he thought was because of his own conscious. He'd made himself sick with worry and fear and guilt. He'd never felt so terrible.

* * *

 

Usually when Kurt got home from school, his dad was still at the garage. He'd been counting on that as he pulled into the driveway and slid his Navigator into 'park', arranging his satchel in such a way that it didn't touch any bruises, which was really much too difficult. Kurt wanted to get inside, get down to his room, and assess the damage properly before downing as much painkillers as he could to mask it all well in time for his dad to get home none the wiser.

Then the front door opened and Kurt knew he was screwed. His dad was standing there, waiting for Kurt to come inside, and Kurt simply had no idea how he was going to get down from his car and carry his heavy school bag to the house without ever wincing. He was doomed.

As soon as he gingerly hopped out of the car, Kurt knew he almost stumbled. His dad had to have noticed. One glance to the door confirmed his suspicion, and it only got worse when Kurt had to bite his lip two steps later to keep from crying out as his satchel shifted over the bruise on his hip where a locker had dug in rather deeply.

The door was open before he even got onto the stoop, and his dad's voice was heavy in his ears. "What the hell happened, Kurt?" Burt demanded, one hand reaching out to steady his son while the other held the door so it didn't do more damage to the boy who suddenly seemed so damn fragile.

Holding his side and his satchel, Kurt simply glared at his father, biting out the words just as he kept biting his lip. "At least I'm nothing worse than a social outcast," he spat, shoving his way past a very shocked Burt.

It was the day before Valentine's Kurt's second year of high school. It was the first time things had progressed so far. Sure, he'd been called names all Freshman year, and sure he'd been shoved a few times since Sophomore year started, but he'd never done more than stumbled a bit. He'd never crashed into lockers, been slammed up against a wall, had a fist aimed at his face and barely stopped before it hit... He'd never been told that he was a 'sick freak' or that he needed to be 'saved' (yeah, even the non-violent population were taking a turn at him now) and he'd never been afraid before. This was new, and Kurt hated it.

So when his dad looked at him with pity and sadness and worry... Kurt hated that, too. He didn't want pity. He didn't want his dad to be afraid. He wanted to be strong like he'd always been, like his dad always was, and he wanted to just keep living his damn life! He hadn't even dated anyone. He'd never had a kiss, held hands, done  _anything_ , so why were they so damn determined to call him gay? Why were they all so ready to hate him when Kurt hadn't even 'come out' yet?

Burt's angry "What's that supposed to mean?!" followed Kurt down the stairs to his room, even after he shut and locked the door, causing the older male to slam a fist against the door and scream through his teeth. Obviously he wasn't happy. Well, Kurt wasn't happy either.

Gingerly, Kurt pulled off his sweater, then unbuttoned and removed his blouse. Even through his undershirt he could see bruises already blossoming over his pale flesh. His skin would be a myriad of blues and greens and purples soon. He marked like a canvas, so easily it was laughable. There was no way this encounter wouldn't paint his skin like a gothic rainbow. He winced as he lifted his undershirt over his head, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Thank heavens they didn't touch my face..." he muttered, imagining all the coverup and powder it would take to smooth such a mess up. His ribs were sore and he had a massive welt where the locker had done the most damage, just above his hip. It looked pretty bad, but he was more concerned about the round knot just near his shoulderblade where Karofsky had shoved him into a doorknob as he was falling toward a closet door. The boy had pushed so hard, Kurt screamed in pain and slumped to the ground, which led to someone kicking him in the side where a massive bruise now covered his ribcage. The knot really hurt though, and he wasn't sure what that might mean. His ribs hurt on both sides from boots and walls and possibly fists. He couldn't even remember.

He looked up at his own face in the mirror and saw that his cheeks were covered in tears, then he looked more closely and noticed a face in the background, so he whipped around and glared at his father. "You really didn't think I had a key up there? C'mon, kid. I'm not that stupid," Burt said, but his voice was hoarse and his eyes were cloudy. His cheeks looked at least as damp as Kurt's.

The glare fell. Kurt couldn't be mad at the man. His dad loved him. He was worried about him. And really, Kurt was worried about himself. He just... didn't know how to handle stuff like this. He almost thought himself too weak to deal with it.

"I'm so tired of being different..." Kurt muttered as he fell into his dad's arms. Burt held him and rocked him slightly as he spoke again. "It's exhausting. But... I don't want to be like them. Please don't suggest sports again, dad. It'll only make it okay for them to beat me up more. It'll be 'within the rules' then. Team bonding or some other crap. I just..."

The two men exchanged a look, and it was like they understood each other in that moment. It wasn't as if Burt had never been a teen after all. It wasn't like he didn't know that sometimes you just had to prove something. He just wished he could help his son more. "I know, Kurt. I know. But if it gets worse... Hell, if it gets this bad again..."

Kurt nodded and told his dad he didn't think it would get this bad, at least until next February. "Then I'll have to reconfirm that I still don't have a girlfriend..." He was relieved to see no judgment on his father's face, and to hear no pressure to tell Burt more.

* * *

 

Was it really only September? God, it felt like he'd already been in school a month at least, but he'd not even been there a full week yet. And Kurt was already facing hell. He'd thought he'd faced the worst of it all when the jocks had started swirlies and dumpster tosses last year... Boy, had he been wrong.

This time, Kurt knows his dad will be at home waiting for him. He knows, because he had to get his dad to call and sign him out early for a 'doctor's appointment' that would 'take the rest of the day because it's in Columbus'. His dad had only agreed to help him out if Kurt came clean about the reason when he got home. He just wasn't sure how Burt would react when he did.

Kurt was still angry from the whole altercation and the fact that McKinley staff was absolute crap at stopping bullying, so he limped to the door with a gusto, dropping his satchel just inside so to avoid hurting himself any further. He limped into the hall bathroom rather than trying to make it down the stairs to his room, then started on the slushie that he couldn't get out at school. Burt was on his tail and already screaming questions at his blue-and-red-dyed son.

"I'm sorry I can't hide the fact that I'm a fucking fag anymore!" Kurt screamed over his father, hushing Burt's 'why are you limping' demand when it was merely half out of his throat. Kurt never swore like that. And he never yelled at his dad. And he never looked so angry and sad and... defeated.

Burt growled at his son, puffing out his chest a little as he said "We don't use that kind of language in my house, Kurt." His gaze was hard, but he was breaking inside. His boy was hurt. His baby was being tortured by a bunch of idiot kids and he couldn't fix it, dammit. Burt Hummel was in a world of pain and he didn't have a single bruise to show for it.

"What, fuck?" Kurt sassed, a hand automatically going to his popped hip. And even as the slushie dye mixed together and turned his Mark Jacobs scarf purple in splotches, Kurt looked so damn put together and on top of things. He was so much better than those idiots at his school. Burt could see it so clearly. He wished his son could. Even just the smartass way he spoke... he was so much Elizabeth's son with a little bit of Burt's guts and masculinity thrown in... He was so perfect.

And Burt would be damned if he let some moron footballers beat that out of him. "No! But that's not good either, dammit!" He already tossed his hat when he saw Kurt approaching the house, so Burt was left to run his hands over his bald head as if he had hair to worry them with. He was so worked up he was shaking, and Kurt finally seemed to take notice.

The boy's face scrunched up a bit as he removed the scarf and stuffed it in the trash, admitting a sad and silent defeat. "Sorry," he murmured, grabbing the washcloth he'd been using and dabbing at the multiple colors that stained the skin of his neck. He'd really only twisted his leg when he tried to get away from the attack, only to be manhandled into staying still and 'taking it'... "It is what I am though," he added with a sniffle, eyes clouding up. He wanted to bury his face in his dad's chest and feel that warmth and love. Kurt wanted to inhale his dad's comforting scent and know that at least one straight man wouldn't think he was a perverted freak. That he'd still love him. But he couldn't. He'd just come out to his dad in the worst possible way, and Kurt's whole body felt like ice.

Burt cleared his throat and grabbed Kurt's chin, forcing the boy to look his father in the eyes. "No, kid. You're gay. There's a huge difference." Burt sat on the closed toilet seat and looked up at his son, studying him for a minute before going on. "That word makes it seem wrong somehow, and it ain't wrong. There's nothin' wrong with you. You got that?"

Nodding, Kurt practically threw himself at his dad, who caught him in a bear hug that would take away anyone's fear or pain. "Now you gotta tell me what's going on, kid. I have to know. You can't keep coming home all beaten up and scarin' the crap outta me, okay?" Kurt could only nod again, unable to form words just yet.

Taking pity on his son, Burt told him to get cleaned up first and then they could talk over some warm milk in the kitchen, then dutifully went off to prepare the beverage of choice when any Hummel needed soothing. By the time Kurt got up there in some comfortable pjs and with less of a limp, and only a few purple splotches lingering on his pale skin, there were two steaming mugs on the breakfast bar and Burt was ready and waiting for a heart to heart.

"Alright, Kurt. Time for some hardball. I don't like what's going on at that school and I don't like how you're feelin' about yourself. If you're gonna come in here using words like... that and acting like there's somethin' wrong with you..." Burt frowned at his son, while Kurt sipped his milk and focused on a chip in the handle of his mug. "I just don't know if I can keep sending you to that place anymore if this is wha-"

"Dad, no!" Kurt argued immediately, cutting his dad short and nearly spilling his milk. His eyes were wide and pleading and he looked so desperate, Burt just had to listen. "I don't want to switch schools. I've made it this long... It's only one more year!"

Burt cleared his throat and shot his son a look that bordered on a glare. "One year? Kurt, it's the start of your Junior year. You pretty much still have a full two years ahead of you. I can understand not wanting to start somewhere new right now, but... Alright, here's the deal." Burt took a swig of his own milk and continued, looking hard at his son. "If it gets any worse, we're done. I'm pullin' you and you're goin' to some fancy place like that boys academy over in Westerville. I don't care how much it costs, it's for your safety, and I'll do it. One black eye or broken bone, and that's it. Got it?" He gave Kurt a minute to respond.

Once he'd nodded, Kurt started to speak, but Burt cut him off. "I'm not playing here, kid. This is serious and I am just as much. You're my son and I will protect you however I damn well can," he looked a bit sad, but also determined as he studied the boy before him. "Now how bad are the bruises? I hope there wasn't a doorknob involved this time... That was one nasty knot..."

* * *

 

_Missed Calls (10) Burt Hummel_

_New Voicemails (4)_

_New Text Messages (23) Burt Hummel, (2) Mercedes Jones, (3) Tina Cohen-Chang_

Kurt was less than shocked to see the numbers of calls and messages on his phone. He knew they wouldn't have stopped there, but Blaine had called his dad and let him know Kurt was safe, so he'd probably laid off after that. Still, there were a lot of voicemails to listen to, and a lot of texts to sort through as well. He was happy to see his girls were concerned about him missing school, though.

Swiping his thumb over the screen, Kurt unlocked the phone and decided to listen to the voicemails first. He was still waking up and working himself up to actually going home in a couple hours. Maybe this would help him build up that courage...

_"Kurt! Where the hell are you? The school called and said you were absent... I don't know where the hell you are, but your Nav is in the lot and that's not like you to abandon your baby. I know what that thing means to you. Are you okay? What happened to you, kid? Did somebody take you? Dammit, Kurt, you're gonna give me a heart attack! Please call me, kid. I'm really worried..."_

Kurt felt horrible about worrying his dad. He wondered how long it had been between that message and the time that Blaine's mom had called the man. Judging by the next message, it had been long enough that he worried enough to call again... Kurt whimpered as he listened to his dad's panic.

_"Seriously, kid, where are you? I don't even know where the hell to look! I mean, you'd need your car to go anywhere but home and the garage, and I been both those places... Kurt, please. Call me. Come home. Please, buddy. I can't lose you."_

God, his dad sounded broken. Kurt was shaking as he moved on to the next message. At least now his dad sounded more angry than frightened. That... really didn't bode well for the meeting with Burt and Blaine later, though.

_"Dammit, Kurt, I don't know who the hell Pam Anderson or her son Blaine is, but I hope to hell they're taking good care of you. And you have a lot of explaining to do when you finally come home. I cannot believe you are at some strangers' home with a concussion! Kurt... this is far from okay, you hear? You had better be at school tomorrow. And I want you at the garage as soon as class lets out. No questions. Period!"_

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and listened to the other two messages. The first told him that he'd best be bringing the boy this 'Pam' person had called Kurt's boyfriend with him and the second just said "I love you" because Burt had forgotten to say so in his other messages and no matter what, that would always hold true. That made Kurt smile, at least, but he still wasn't prepared for the upcoming interaction between his new boyfriend and his father.

It turned out the conversation was... difficult but not terrible. Kurt couldn't say it was perfect, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Blaine and Burt were both very proud, dominant men. And they both loved Kurt. It was always going to be a sort of pissing contest between them, he had a feeling, but at least they hadn't harmed each other and they had come to an agreement of sorts.

When Kurt drove his Navigator home and started packing up his things to move in with Blaine, Burt came to his room for them to have a very much needed talk. It was easy for Kurt to stop his packing and sit on his bed beside his father, clear blue eyes looking up to the older man with open honesty and trust.

"Before you say anything, I want to tell you I'm sorry," Kurt started, licking his lips and wondering how much of the bruises Blaine left were actually covered by the scarf he now wore. "I shouldn't have pretended the bullying wasn't so bad. I know you had some idea, but... I could have easily broken several bones by now with the dumpster tosses alone."

Burt made to speak, looking angry at the thought of Kurt lying beaten and broken in a trash heap, but Kurt kept going. "But you don't have to worry anymore. Blaine saved me yesterday and he'll keep saving me, dad. He... I know it's hard to understand, but he's pulled to me. He loves me naturally. I'm his mate and to wolves, that's for life. It's special and important and it's forever. You should have seen the way her attacked those guys yesterday, dad, and the way he yelled at Karofsky for picking on me today!"

Kurt's eyes lit up with joy at the memory. He'd never felt so loved and protected. "I guess if he treats you right and protects you that well..." Burt grudgingly grunted. Kurt bumped his dad's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Dad, I know it's hard. I really do. I'm still scared, to be honest. I mean, this is a huge thing to be committed to and to jump into but... I see him and I'm home," he said with wonder in his voice and tears shining in his eyes. "He believes in me and he builds me up and that's only in the last couple days, dad. Just imagine what more will come. We're connected on this level where... my pain is his and his pain is mine. I could never hurt him because it would kill me. I've never been so safe with anyone. Except maybe you." Kurt smiled at his dad, who hugged him close at that.

There was a shared understanding between them, but Burt looked sad as he eyed Kurt's bags. "I don't like that you have to leave, but I do think I understand the reasons..." he trailed, fingering the blanket Kurt had just folded- one that he'd had since he was a baby and Elizabeth's mother had given it to them for their son. "I'm gonna miss you, kid."

Kurt had to bite his lip to keep a sob back and he composed himself as best he could before answering. "I'll miss you, too, dad, but I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. And you know I'll be around as soon as it's safe," he smiled with watery eyes, and Burt grinned back. "I don't think you and Blaine are done having your little pissing contest." He laughed as his dad cuffed him on the arm for the jab.

"I'm just looking out for my kid. A dad has to do that, you know? Gotta make sure this mate of yours is strong enough to face the really hard stuff, like a protective father." Burt got serious then, looking hard into Kurt's eyes. "So far, he's passing the test, Kurt. If he ever fails, though, I don't care how super strong and hard to kill he is. I'll kill him. With my bare hands. You got me?"

Kurt shivered, but he also felt full of love and protection. With his dad and Blaine both in his corner, he'd always be safe. "I got it, dad. I'll call you. All the time. I promise. And once it's safe I'll come back to the garage some. I... I don't want everything to change, okay?" Blue eyes flashed with hope and Burt nodded, pulling his son in for a hug.

Somehow, they'd be okay. They'd always have each other, and even though a lot would change, some things would always stay the same. And above all else, they'd be okay.

* * *

 

The Anderson kitchen was oddly deserted as Kurt and his dad stood at the island in the middle of the room, warm mugs of milk in hand and smiles on their faces. It was Christmas Eve night and the entire pack was out in the snow around a bonfire that really hadn't been planned but Cooper willed it to be and so it was. Pam had lectured everyone about colds and how she wasn't going to baby them if they managed to get sick, but they remained outside with the snow pouring down, rough housing and howling and just being the boys they were.

The girls were actually in the den watching cheesy Christmas movies, where Kurt considered joining them after his conversation with his dad. Unless his dad and Blaine dragged him back out to the fire and spiked cider and rum-disguised-as-eggnog and whatnot that was going on in the yard...

"I gotta say, kid... I never expected to find myself in a pack of werewolves being treated like one of their own," Burt commented with a joyous edge to his voice. He beamed at his son over his mug, and Kurt grinned back despite the chill of the snow melting in his hair. "You really seem happy with them all. Even that Cooper kid. I thought you were having problems with the pack leader?"

Kurt grumbled something about Blaine being his alpha and Cooper's title being temporary until New York, which had Burt laughing easily. "Oh, kid, you are completely head over heels and blind with love, aren't ya? Everyone can see it, you know. You two are... wow. It's like me and Lizzie were. So in love that nothin' else matters." The memory shimmered in Burt's eyes and Kurt smiled at his dad.

The entire house smelled of evergreens, between the two fresh and huge trees filled with decorations in the den and living room and the limbs cut from trees in the forest and spread around the house as decor, it was no wonder. There was a cheer and warmth about the place that just made it feel like home, and it seemed to even feel that way to Burt.

The silence between them was broken once more by Burt, who looked at his son and shook his head. "So, New York, huh?" he smirked, drinking a bit more of his milk while Kurt simply nodded. "You're still going to chase all your dreams. I gotta say, I worried you wouldn't. But you're doing it all, kid. I... I'm damned proud of you."

With one look at his father, Kurt had to set down his mug and throw himself into the man's arms. He'd always wanted his dad to be proud of him, and there he was, a mated wolf with big dreams and his dad's approval. Kurt was on top of the world as he hugged his dad until the man told him he couldn't breathe and Kurt backed off with a barking laugh.

"I'll never get used to being strong enough to out-hug you..." he muttered, making Burt smile all the more. "I'm pursuing all the things I always planned on, and Blaine will be right there beside me, dad. You don't have anything to worry about. We're taking some of the pack with us after I graduate and we move to New York. The Dalton guys... they're coming along for the ride. We're going to have our own pack there."

Kurt beamed at his father as he explained how he'd be in a key role with the pack, since he was the alpha's mate and all. He told his dad about how they planned to rent out a big space for all of them to share- hopefully even a large house just outside of the city so they'd have space to run when the moon called to them.

It was all fantastic and happy and had Kurt smiling until his cheeks hurt, while Burt encouraged him to do whatever he could to reach that dream. "It sounds perfect, kid. It really does. Just make sure you make time for your old man, too."

And Kurt promised he would. He'd always find time for his dad. Through it all, they always had each other. That was one thing Kurt would never allow to change. He just might add a few more sons to Burt's family, if the interaction at the bonfire was anything to go by. Kurt was pretty sure the Warblers had already adopted Burt as a pack dad, even if he never sprouted fur and claws...

* * *

 

"I can't believe my little boy's all grown up," Burt mumbled, and Kurt shook his head at his father, feeling embarrassed and happy and sad and... way too many emotions at once, to be honest. High school graduation. It was a big day. It was only natural for Kurt to be overwhelmed, or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

Blaine had been backstage with him most of the morning for all the preparations and speeches and lectures and whatnot before the event, but he'd finally excused himself to get seats with the Warblers who were attending as well. The whole pack wasn't there, because, well, that would just be excessive. But, the Warblers... They were Kurt's brothers. They were all moving to New York soon and they were a pack, more so than the larger pack even, and that meant something. Of course they'd all come to cheer Kurt on. Just as he had gone to Dalton's graduation last week to cheer on Nick and Jeff and Trent.

Kurt knew that they'd all be sitting there with signs and ready to whistle and scream and clap and make a scene for him. It was just... really nice, if embarrassing. Just like his dad blubbering now. It made him feel loved, and Kurt rather liked that.

A sigh and a shake of his head to keep his own tears at bay, then Kurt was hugging his dad tightly. "You know I'm gonna miss you, too, right dad?" he asked, eyes watery despite his best efforts not to cry. He just couldn't help it. Too many damn emotions. "New York isn't so far, though. And you know I'll come home to visit. And... and you'll come see me, right?" His voice cracked a little on the last question, and Burt looked at Kurt with pride swelling in his eyes.

"I am," Burt looked hard in Kurt's eyes, grip tight on his shoulders, "so  _proud_ of you, kid," he said. He smiled at his son, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. "Liz would be so damn proud of you, too. Oh, Kurt. You've made it through so much, and you've done so much, and you're such a good kid. You... you have so many dreams and you haven't sacrificed any of 'em and... you're so damn  _strong_."

It was hard for Kurt not to completely sob as his dad wept, but he tried his best. He really didn't want to go out on stage all blotchy and gross. Burt kept talking and it just got harder for Kurt to keep it together. "You know, I wasn't sure about Blaine and the wolf thing and all that at first but... I really like the kid. I mean, he respects you, kiddo. And he really loves you. You deserve that. I... I'm just so happy for you, and so glad I get to be the one to stand up in that auditorium and yell 'that's my boy!' when you cross that stage." He smiled so wide that Kurt had to laugh, even as tears leaked from his bright blue eyes.

"Thanks, dad," he said thickly. It felt so good to know that his dad approved of everything. Of Blaine and the pack and his future... It was just a relief and it filled him with happiness to know that Burt cared for Blaine. And to know that his mom would be proud, too. Kurt felt so happy, so giddy. He was ready. The music was starting to softly play- a cue for family and friends to take their seats- and Kurt started shooing his dad out.

With a flourish, Burt stopped his son and poked a pin through the lapel of his red graduation gown. "Here. I got this for you. To keep your eyes set on where you're goin'," he muttered, then gave Kurt a hug and a rough pat on the back before heading to his seat near the Warblers. Kurt looked down at the 'I heart NY' pin that adorned his gown.

"Thanks, dad," he whispered to the empty area around him, then he took his place in line and began the march to 'Pomp and Circumstance' out into the auditorium and onto the stage. Kurt Hummel was graduating. His life had truly begun.

* * *

 

Once they'd moved to New York, the time flew by. Rather than going to school, Kurt took his extensive portfolio to a few places and got in at Vogue.com for a paid internship shortly after the move. It would be a slow crawl from there to the top of the fashion world, but he was okay with that. He was exposed to so many big names already, he felt like he had the world at his fingertips.

It was easy to get lost in all the hustle and bustle of the city, the stress of work, the importance of time with the pack, and the need to be close with said pack as they all found their places in the city as well. Many had gone to college while Blaine was managing a company that Kurt hadn't even realised the Anderson family owned. Apparently it had been remotely managed by Cooper in the past, but with Blaine in the city, it just made sense for him to take over.

Things were good, if hectic, so it was no wonder that Kurt had to miss Thanksgiving in Ohio. Next came Christmas, a call to Burt, quick but sincere apologies, a promise to try to do something for new years. It was hard, and Burt was understanding. Kurt was just starting out with Vogue and he really needed to make a good impression, especially since he was able to keep designing while he did the journalism pieces for the online magazine- a privilege he knew he wouldn't have some places.

Finally, new years came and Kurt was shocked to find his dad at the front door of the pack house just outside the city.

"Dad! Oh my god, you're here!" he screamed, unable to believe it. They'd talked about his dad visiting, but they'd never made solid plans and Kurt knew that Burt didn't really have that much extra money or time off work and... he knew Blaine was behind it. He'd just have to say something after the holiday, when the two of them had time together. For now, he had his dad to chat with.

Burt smiled and they sat in the kitchen, beer in Burt's hand while Kurt sipped on some wine. It was a holiday, after all. "It's so hard missing big holidays, but I'm getting really far along with work," he said while his dad nodded along. Kurt smiled, happy that his dad would never get mad at him even though he really had the right to. "Isabelle says I might be able to release my own line down the road if I keep working so hard. The better I do with my articles the more influential people I'll meet, and if I keep adding to my portfolio I'll have something to show them when I do meet them."

He beamed when his dad said that he was proud of him, just as he always did. "How are the other things, kid? Everything treating you well? Life, love, you know?" Burt questioned, ever the protective father checking up on his son.

Kurt smiled and shook his head, laughing a bit at his dad's lack of subtlety. "Yes, dad, everything is fine. Blaine is the perfect gentleman, as always, and things have never been better. We've actually expanded the pack a bit. Found some girls who had the same sort of group bonding going as the Warblers, but their Alpha was killed a few months back. They actually scented Blaine and came looking for us. We offered them a place in our pack. No one should be without a guiding force, after all..." Kurt smiled at the memory, thinking of how proud he was of his boyfriend and how strong Blaine presented himself and his pack to those ladies. "David actually ended up mating with one of them. Instant love. They're getting married once the weather breaks."

It was a bit strange to talk about marriage, but at the same time, David was a bit older and his mate was a year older than him. It made sense, Kurt supposed. Plus, some people got married straight out of high school, if they even waited that long. For the wolves, mating was basically marriage anyway. The ceremony was purely for the human side of them...

Burt gave him an odd sort of look, but then they both just smiled and leaned into each other. "So do you think you'll get any time to come to Ohio any time soon?" he asked his son, knowing it would be difficult but hoping it might happen anyway.

With a sigh, Kurt looked at his dad and shrugged. "I'm not sure, dad. I mean, I know we're supposed to check in with Coop and the others at some point, but with my job... I might not even be able to go for that. I might have to send the others and stay here with whoever can't get off work or school." He frowned, looking a bit defeated. "I'm sorry, dad. I know I promised I'd visit more. It's just..."

"You have opportunities here and you need to take 'em. I get it, kid. Don't you dare give anything up just for a short trip home. We got phones. We got computers. You taught me how to use that video talking thing." Kurt laughed as his dad tried to explain Skype. "The point is, we can make it work, okay? Don't worry about me. We got this. I love ya and you love me and we're always gonna be good. You just keep following those dreams, kiddo. I want to see you be the biggest star, got it?"

Kurt grinned at his dad, feeling so much warmth and love that his heart felt huge. "Got it, dad. I love you." He hugged the man and they finished their drinks, getting ready for the pack to get back with champagne and food so they could comfortably celebrate the ball dropping in their big backyard. It was hard missing holidays, but Burt was right. As long as they had this, this love, nothing could keep the Hummels down.

* * *

 

The gala might have been going strong in the main area, but Kurt found himself out on the balcony thinking about his new line and what it all meant for him and for Blaine and for, well, everything. A few years ago, when they'd first made the move to New York and Kurt was just getting his feet wet in the fashion world, he'd never imagined he'd get here. He never thought he'd be 'discovered' and see his designs in the magazines.

Now, he was the 'up and coming' star of the year, riding the coattails of well-known designers who had grown to love him over the years that he worked at Vogue. He'd schmoozed his way to the top, or at least nearly to the top, and Kurt was having a hard time believing it was real.

"Believe it, buddy," his dad's voice laughed, letting Kurt know that he'd actually voiced that concern aloud. Great. Now he was talking to himself. That was healthy. "You're under stress. It happens. And yeah, you said that bit, too. Now will ya talk to your old man instead of yourself for a while?" Burt laughed again, and Kurt couldn't help but grin at his dad. The man had come out for the launch of Kurt's line, and he'd been proudly gushing to anyone who would listen about how that was his boy that designed those clothes and how damn proud he was. No matter how many times he heard it, Kurt could never tire of his dad being proud of him.

Smiling into the night sky, Kurt turned and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I probably need to talk to you anyway, since I have a little confession to make..." Kurt grinned down at his champagne flute, feeling a bit mischievous but not really guilty. He couldn't be blamed for his good hearing. He was a wolf. His father and his mate should both know that well enough by now. It had been years, after all.

Quirking a brow at him, Burt sidled up to the rail of the balcony beside his son and nodded. "Okay, what's this confession then? You haven't been hitting the champagne too hard, have you? Cause you really don't seem drunk, but I swear if this turns into another night of childhood 'crimes' you committed and never told me about I will tell Blaine to make you the DD every damn party from now on..."

Kurt laughed at the memory. It had only happened once! Okay, twice, but really. Kurt just got sentimental when he drank around his dad. Or when he drank and called his dad. Really anytime alcohol and his father were together it made for a ridiculous Kurt, but tonight it wasn't an abundance of alcohol to blame for his confession. It was the simple fact that he needed his dad to know that he already knew. And that he really appreciated it all. Everything his dad had done for him. He... he loved him more than words could say.

"No, dad, I'm not drunk. I just wanted to let you know that I overheard the conversation you had with Blaine last month. I... I found the ring," he looked down, raising his left hand so his dad could see the beautiful titanium band that sat on his finger, phases of the moon engraved on its surface. "He found me staring at the ring with tears in my eyes and figured I was either shocked in happiness or horrified, so he asked me. We've been engaged since... a few days after you gave him your blessing? Since I ruined it, I guess." He laughed a little self-deprecatingly until his dad pulled him into his arms and held him tight against his chest.

Burt was smiling and laughing and crying and Kurt felt like maybe his dad was losing it until the man pulled away and positively beamed at his son. "Don't you dare say you ruined it. You just made it more fitting for you two. You never let anything be a surprise in your life, and Blaine damn well knows that. I'm pretty sure he suspected you'd find some way to change his plans. In fact, he probably banked on it. You guys keep each other on your toes, Kurt."

There was no way Kurt could stop smiling at the truth in his dad's words, even as he watched Blaine searching the room for him, sticking his nose up to catch his scent, looking to all the world like a crazy person as no one really knew they were wolves. Kurt just laughed and shook his head, knowing he needed to get back to the party and his mate soon. First, though, he wanted a little longer with his dad.

"I know it means a lot to you, dad. And... it means a lot to me, too. You'll be there, right? I mean, with me, standing with me? I... We're not being 'given away' or anything, but... I know Blaine's asking Coop to stand with him, though Wes will be his best man, of course. I... I'd like you to be mine. If you will. I-"

He was cut off by his dad pulling him in for such a tight hug Kurt was thankful he had the wolf blood in him and could take such roughness. "Of course, Kurt." He could tell Burt was near tears, so he just hugged him back until he got his composure. "Let's get back to the party before Blaine starts scaring people, yeah?"

Kurt had to laugh, as his mate was openly sniffing around now, over tables and near people who were looking at him like he was some sort of alien. "Yeah, let's go save the masses from my fiance..." Fiance. That really had a nice ring to it.

* * *

 

It always seemed a little weird being back home in Ohio. Maybe the weirdest part was the fact that it hadn't really been home since Kurt was still in high school and had moved in with Blaine. It just felt odd to stand in his old bedroom and look around at all the things he'd left behind all those years ago and realize just how long it had been.

"Still feels like yesterday you left here sometimes," Burt murmured, careful not to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. Kurt shook his head and muffled a snort of laughter.

Yesterday? More like ten years ago. Kurt had left home when he was still a junior in high school, barely able to call himself more than a kid, and now... Now his husband was down in the living room growling and rough-housing with their three-year-old son while he stood in his old bedroom with his dad, who held his baby girl who had just turned a month old.

"I don't feel anywhere near that young, dad," Kurt mused, stepping up to his father and his daughter, reaching out a hand to run his fingers over her soft, pale cheek. Pale blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his baby girl, so snuggled and content in her Grandpa's arms. "I feel a lot older than twenty-seven, I'll tell you that much..." Kurt muttered as he cracked his back. He still looked young. Dashing, really. The wolf blood kept them all spry and nimble. They'd live longer than the average human, and the hyper-healing meant old-age didn't really catch up to them until the very end.

Still, Kurt was worn out. He was keeping long hours at his store, what with his newest line having come out just before little Ellie was born, and he was always being tackled by Toronto, who wanted both his daddies to play and teach him and show him how to be the 'bestest wolf'. Kids took a lot out of a guy, but they also were so rewarding. It was easy for him and Blaine to decide to have another, and when Blaine suggested Kurt be the sire, well, he knew there was a reason he loved his mate, his husband, his alpha so completely.

Burt smiled at his son, tickling the little girl under her chin. "You can tell she's yours, you know. She has your tickle spot," he commented, leaning in to nuzzle her nose with his own. There were certain little wolfish traits that Burt had picked up from his time around the pack, and he probably hadn't even noticed. He'd just scented his granddaughter, making her smell of him, proclaiming himself as her family. Kurt beamed.

"Just like Tor has Blaine's  inability to sit still. Or keep out of trouble. I swear, we're going to have our hands so full. They are related, though. The kids. They're actual siblings. Well, half. We used the same surrogate," he explained, thinking of the sweet woman in their pack who was all too happy to help them have a family. She'd lost her mate in an accident and didn't wish to move on from him. She'd known love and didn't want to find a lesser replacement, so she kept her memories and filled her heart with the happiness that they brought her. But she helped others bring life to the pack. She was a lovely person.

There was a glint in Burt's eyes as he watched his son, who couldn't stop smiling even as he tried to look sour. "You love it, you crazy boy," Burt teased, then winced at the sound of something breaking downstairs. "Alright, I think we've been away long enough. Let's go see what your big brother and daddy are destroying now, hmm princess?" he cooed at the baby, who gurgled in his arms.

Kurt followed, watching his dad and daughter interact, catching sight of his husband and their son trying to clean up a broken lamp that they'd clearly knocked over, Toronto still sporting a tail that he hadn't quite transformed all the way away. Kurt shook his head. His family was crazy and unpredictable and... a definite handful, but he loved them all. He couldn't wait until Ellie started morphing into a tiny pup, revealing her coat and wolfish nature. It was all new and an adventure and he was so glad to be a part of it.

Kurt was so happy. Nothing in the world could be better than this.


End file.
